Regrets de Lycée
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Amis depuis l'enfance, ils se sont perdus de vue après le lycée. Ils se retrouvent dix ans plus tard. Il est maître-nageur dans un camp de vacances, et elle est l'une des nouvelles infirmières… Leur amitié est-elle toujours intacte après dix ans ? Que ressentiront-ils en se retrouvant ?


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonsoir tout le monde, et oui, il est 19H30 au moment où je vous poste cet O.S, sur un couple que vous adorez. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Seattle !**_

_**Décembre 2002 !**_

**Demetri Volturi, élève de dernière année au lycée privé de Seattle, celui qui se trouvait tout près de l'hôpital universitaire de la ville, vidait son casier. Il ne portait pas son uniforme règlementaire, tout simplement parce qu'il devait quitter le lycée pour un autre… **

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

**Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. Contrairement à lui, la jeune fille portait son uniforme, à savoir une jupe noire arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, une chemise bleue sous une veste également noire, une cravate bleue rayée de blanc, des chaussures plates – ou à talons pour les filles – et des chaussettes blanches. Les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, elle observa son ami, qui ferma son casier et posa le carton qui contenait ses affaires au sol.**

« Bella, tu devrais être en cours ! » lui dit-il.

« J'ai une heure de libre. » dit-elle. « Tu t'es fais viré ? »

« Non, même si j'aurais préféré. » répondit-il.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton uniforme ? Et pourquoi tu vides ton casier ? » demanda Bella.

« Je rentre en Italie ! » dit Demetri.

« Quoi ? » souffla la jeune fille. « Pourquoi ? »

**Elle s'était avancée de quelques pas, et à présent ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**

« Ma mère est malade, alors Félix et moi on doit rentrer. » lui apprit-il.

« Oh, je comprends ! » fit Bella, triste à l'idée de dire adieu à son meilleur ami. « Et, tu comptais me dire au revoir, au moins ? »

**Demetri déglutit péniblement. Dire au revoir à Bella aurait été au dessus de ses forces, mais elle était là, et il n'avait plus le choix. Sans prévenir, Bella se jeta à son cou, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Demetri referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra une toute dernière fois contre lui. Ils allaient être séparés, pendant très longtemps voire pour le restant de leur vie. L'océan Atlantique se mettrait entre eux, puis les études, et Demetri allait certainement suivre les traces de son père dans la médecine. C'est ce que Bella pensait.**

« Tu vas me manquer. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. » répondit-il.

_**Plus que tu ne le crois… **_**voulut-il rajouter, mais il le garda pour lui.**

_« Dem' ? »_

**Le **_**'couple'**_** se sépara. Demetri vit son frère, qui venait d'arriver.**

« Il faut y aller, ou on risque de rater notre vol. » dit-il.

« J'arrive. » dit Demetri. « Je disais… au revoir. »

« Désolé Bella, mais on doit s'en aller. » fit son frère.

« Je sais Félix, j'espère que ça va aller pour votre mère. » lui dit Bella.

**Félix, qui était très grand et très costaud, lui sourit avant de prendre le carton de son frère.**

« Allons-y ! » dit-il.

**Demetri regarda Bella. Il imprima son visage dans sa tête, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'oublier la moindre parcelle de ce beau visage. Amie depuis plus de six ans, ils étaient aujourd'hui obligés de se dire adieux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne trouva le courage de se dire adieux. Un simple regard suffit. Demetri prit son sac et s'éloigna, puis quitta l'établissement avec son frère. Montant dans la voiture, qui fit direction jusqu'à l'aéroport de Sea-Tac, il ne su pas que Bella s'était laissé tomber en plein milieu du couloir et avait éclaté en sanglot…**

**Il ne l'apprit qu'une fois arrivé à Florence, lorsqu'il appela ses cousins…**

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

_**Albuquerque, Nouveau-Mexique !**_

_**Juillet 2012 !**_

**Bella était maintenant âgé de vingt-sept ans. Elle venait d'aménager à Albuquerque, loin de son Seattle natal, pour intégrer l'équipe du personnel d'un club de vacances pour les deux mois d'étés, avant d'intégrer le personnel de l'hôpital universitaire de la ville en tant qu'infirmière. Elle serait affectée en pédiatrie, le service où elle s'était spécialisée durant sa formation. Diplômée depuis quelques mois, elle avait six mois d'expérience dans le service pédiatrique de l'hôpital universitaire à Seattle, où elle avait fait ses premiers pas et montrer ses compétences, avant que certaines personnes à Albuquerque aient entendus parler d'elle. Une opportunité pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville. Elle avait acceptée après quelques jours de réflexion. **

**Bella arriva la veille de son premier jour dans le club de vacances. Après une longue, très longue route en voiture et plusieurs jours de conduite, elle attendit que les grandes portes du grillage métallisé s'ouvrent. Elle était épuisée, et elle rêvait de quelques heures de sommeil et d'un bon repas. Les grilles s'ouvrirent, et Bella engagea sa voiture jusqu'à l'entrée, où une personne l'attendait. Quand elle arrêta sa voiture :**

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elle sortit de son véhicule – son sac à main avec elle - et avisa la personne, qui avança vers elle, tout sourire. **

« Jane ? »

« Salut Bella ! » sautilla la jeune fille.

**Blonde, des yeux bleus magnifiques et une taille très fine, Jane s'approcha de Bella et la serra dans ses bras.**

« Salut, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Bella.

« Et oui, bientôt dix ans ! » dit Jane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu… tu bosses ici toi aussi ? » demanda Bella.

« Et oui, enfin, le club appartient à mes parents. » répondit Jane. « Tu te rappelles pas ? Je t'avais dis que je passais tous mes étés dans un country club ! »

« On m'a dit que c'était un club de vacances, comment tu veux que je fasse le lien en seulement quelques jours ? » répliqua Bella.

« On s'en fou, t'as accepté et c'est l'essentiel. » dit Jane. « Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! »

« Attends, et mes bagages ? » dit Bella.

**Jane prit les clés de la voiture à Bella et les lança à un voiturier. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.**

« Garez la voiture de mon amie sur le parking de mes parents, et faites porter les bagages dans la chambre 530 dans l'aile des employés, et déposez les clés de la voiture dans la chambre en même temps que les valises. » ordonna Jane.

« Oui Mademoiselle Volturi. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Viens Bella ! »

**Elle l'a prit par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur du club… et Bella fut tout de suite subjuguée. **

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Impressionnant hein ? » fit Jane, tout sourire.

« Ma pauvre Janie, comment as-tu fais pour pas prendre la grosse tête avec tout ce… luxe ? » demanda Bella.

« Hum… avec du shopping ! » répondit Jane.

**Bella fit la moue, ce qui amusa Jane, qui lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Bella voulut s'attarder un peu sur la structure du club, ses poutres en bois et autres matériaux, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps que Jane l'a fit sortir dans l'immense espace extérieur. **

« Wow ! » souffla Bella à nouveau.

« Change de disque ! » lui dit Jane.

« Désolée si je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi… spacieux ! » dit Bella.

« Alors il y a un parcours de golf, trois cour de tennis, un terrain de basket, une énorme piscine… » énuméra Jane.

« Ouais, c'est un palace ! » simplifia Bella.

« Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. » sourit Jane.

**Elles arrivèrent devant la grande piscine. Un bassin presque gigantesque. Bella en eut presque peur. Il y avait quelqu'un qui leur tournait le dos, près de la piscine, agenouillé et touchant l'eau avec ses doigts.**

« Il a l'air canon le maître-nageur. » marmonna Bella.

**Mais Jane l'entendit !**

« Hey, cousin ! » appela-t-elle.

**Bella se figea. Le garçon, vêtu d'un short noir et d'un débardeur marron, se redressa…**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avant de se retourner vers elles.

**Il croisa le regard de la personne qui était à côté de sa cousine. Ce fut comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre en pleine été. Dix ans… Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… dix ans pendant lesquels ils n'étaient restés en contact que deux ans…**

« Bella ? C'est toi ? » fit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Salut Demetri. » le salua-t-elle, aussi étonnée que lui. « Et oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Wow, t'as pas changé, enfin, un petit peu. » dit-il. « T'as l'air en forme et, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh… » hésita Bella, mais Jane se chargea de répondre à sa place.

« Bella est la nouvelle infirmière du club. »

« Oh ! » fit Demetri. « Je ne savais pas que t'étais devenu infirmière, j'ai toujours cru que tu voulais enseigner. »

« Comme quoi, j'ai changé d'avis ! » dit Bella.

« _Frangin, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. »_

**Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers la voix en question, et Bella reconnut Félix, le frère aîné de Demetri.**

« Salut Bella, bienvenue dans l'équipe ! » lui dit le géant.

« Merci Félix. » dit Bella.

« Dem' ! » le pressa Félix, qui poussait un gros charriot contenant des chaises longues et de parasol.

« J'arrive ! » dit le concerné avant de se retourner vers Bella. « Je suis content de te revoir, mais j'ai du boulot. »

**Et il alla aider son frère pendant que Bella se retrouva à nouveau tiré par Jane.**

« Il est temps de dire à mes parents que t'es là ! » dit Jane.

« Pourquoi Demetri avait l'air surpris de me voir alors que Félix non ? » demanda Bella.

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! » répondit Jane.

**Ils entrèrent dans un bureau très grand. Assis à une table et partageant un repas, les parents de Jane discutaient activement.**

« Maman, papa, regardez qui est arrivé ! » dit Jane.

**Ils se retournèrent et levèrent la tête de concert, et reconnurent immédiatement Bella.**

« Bella, mais quelle surprise. » dit Aro. « On ne t'attendait qu'en début de soirée ! »

« Bonjour Aro, je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu apparemment. » dit Bella.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pâlotte. » dit la mère de Jane en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Sulpicia voyons, laisse-la respirer ! » dit Aro.

« Désolé ! » dit Sulpicia en s'écartant. « Je suis si contente de te revoir. »

« Merci. » sourit Bella.

« Tu as l'air pâlotte. » répéta Sulpicia.

« Oh, j'ai conduis pendant une semaine depuis Seattle. » leur apprit Bella.

« Mais tu dois être épuisé. » s'effara Sulpicia. « Et affamée aussi. »

« Jane, emmène Bella en cuisine pour qu'elle mange, et ensuite tu lui montres sa chambre, elle a bien besoin de repos. » lui dit Aro, sans être brusque envers sa fille.

« Oui papa ! » acquiesça Jane. « Tu viens Bella ? »

« Je te suis. » lui dit-elle, avant de se retourner vers ses employés estivaux. « Merci d'avoir… pensé à moi pour le boulot, même si je ne sais pas comment vous saviez que j'étais infirmière. »

« Jane ? » fit Sulpicia.

« Je la briefe, j'ai compris ! » dit la concernée, avant de tirer Bella par la main.

**Elles sortirent du bureau. Jane referma la porte, laissant ses parents retrouver leur intimité, et conduisit Bella jusqu'aux cuisines. **

« Jane ? » fit Bella.

« Hum ? » dit Jane, en poussant les portes des cuisines.

« Sur quoi tu dois me briefer ? » demanda Bella.

« Et bien, on sait que t'es infirmière parce que… c'est mon oncle Marcus, le père de Demetri, qui dirige le CHU d'Albuquerque. » dit Jane, qui s'arrêta devant un frigo en acier. « Ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils vivent ici depuis, la mort de ma tante et, Marcus a prit la tête du CHU. Il a entendu parler de toi, et il t'a débauché auprès de ton employeur à Seattle, tout simplement. »

« Mais, ça n'a pas de sens, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que ça, je n'ai travaillé réellement que six mois. » dit Bella.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu as d'excellente références selon mon oncle, et le service pédiatrique de l'hôpital n'a pas autant de personnel qu'il faudrait. » expliqua Jane. « Tu seras parfaite. »

« Je suis spécialisée avec les enfants… » commença à dire Bella mas Jane la stoppa.

« Et il y aura pleins d'enfants. C'est un club de vacances. Et ne t'en fais pas, y aura une autre infirmière polyvalente, mais elle n'arrive que dans une semaine ! »

« D'accord, si tu penses que je vais y arriver… » souffla Bella.

« Tu vas y arriver, je le sais ! » dit Jane avec insistance. « Bien, voyons un peu ce qui a dans ce frigo. »

**Elle ouvrit les deux battants du réfrigérateur.**

« Hum, que dirais-tu d'une bonne assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise ? » proposa Jane.

« Je te dirais, avec grand plaisir ! » dit Bella.

« Adjugé ! » dit Jane

**Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les deux amies restèrent attablées dans la cuisine, assises autour d'une table à manger et parler, quand, Bella bâilla. Heureusement, elles avaient terminés.**

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! » lui dit Jane.

**Jane la fit traverser un long couloir, grimper un long escalier puis tourner encore un autre couloir avant d'arriver ce qui semblait être l'aile des employés. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, qui portait le numéro 530.**

« Voilà ta chambre ! » dit Jane en ouvrant la porte.

**La pièce était décorée avec goûts tout en restant simple. Une chambre où Bella pourrait se reposer après ses longues journées de travail. Les mûrs étaient tapissés de marron crème. Un lit deux places contre un mur, une table de nuit ainsi qu'une lampe à côté. Une grande commode était disposée sur la gauche en entrant dans la chambre. La pièce sentait le propre, la fraîcheur. Bella s'y sentait déjà très bien.**

« Tu as une salle de bain, juste là ! » dit Jane en lui pointant une porte blanche au fond de la chambre. « Tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut, et le ménage est fait tous les jours. »

« Ouais, je m'en doute, quand on sait que tes parents sont des maniaques du ménage ! » dit Bella, qui continuait à regarder autour d'elle.

« C'est pas faux ! » lui concéda Jane. « Bon, je vais te laisser te débarbouiller et te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher à vingt heures pour le dîner. »

« Entendu, et, merci, pour tout ! » la remercia Bella.

« Y a pas de quoi, et puis, je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué ! » lui sourit Jane.

**Bella lui répondit d'un sourire, puis, Jane sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.**

**Seule dans cette chambre où elle passerait ses nuits durant tout l'été, Bella alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Son père avait dû l'appeler pour savoir si elle était bien arrivée à destination. Elle l'appellerait plus tard. Posant le téléphone sur le lit, Bella ouvrit ses valises, qu'elle laissa par terre, et en sortit sa trousse de toilettes, une culotte, un shorty et un débardeur. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, pour prendre sa douche. Effectivement, elle y trouva un placard rempli de serviette de bain. **_**Parfait !**_** Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, qui était assez grande pour y accueillir au moins deux personnes. Aussitôt le visage de Demetri se matérialisa dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et aussitôt, de l'eau froide s'abattit sur elle, mettant fin à son fantasme passager !**

**Elle resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau froide, puis, tourna un peu le chaud mais pas trop. Elle se lava les cheveux, le corps et prit soin de bien se raser là où le fallait, le temps qu'elle puisse aller voir une esthéticienne… si elle en avait le temps, ou peut-être que Jane pourrait l'aider. Elle termina vite de se rincer, puis, sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Bella fut étonnamment surprise de la douceur de la serviette. Elle se sécha, s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle ramena ses cheveux en chignon, puis, elle retourna dans la chambre, le linge sale dans les mains qu'elle mit en boule entre deux valises… avant de se raviser et de constater qu'une panière à linge était à disposition à côté de la commode. Elle y mit donc le linge avant de chercher dans ses valises, le chargeur de son téléphone, qu'elle brancha et ralluma aussitôt. Elle avait plusieurs appels manqués et un message, qu'elle écouta. C'était son père. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement alors elle envoya un rapide texto à son père, lui disant qu'elle était bel et bien arrivé à destination etc. !**

**S'allongeant sur le lit, Bella ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un peu plus d'une journée, et elle crevait de fatigue…**

…

**De son côté, Demetri passa l'après-midi à placer les chaises longues autour de la piscine et à vérifier que tout serait prêt pour l'arrivée des clients du club pour le lendemain. Il était le maître-nageur principal du club. Un poste qu'il occuperait avec son frère et un autre maître-nageur qui n'arriverait que dans une semaine.**

**Bella !**

**Il pensa à Bella dès l'instant où il eut terminé ce qu'il devait faire. Celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie était plus belle que jamais, et les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, revinrent le frapper de plein fouet. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était reparti en Italie, il avait pensé à elle tous les jours, mais le temps les avait éloignés encore plus loin de l'autre, au même titre que les études, et ils avaient cessés de se parler. Bien sûr, il était allé de l'avant, mais sans arrêter de penser à elle. **

_« Hey, frangin ! »_

**Demetri sortit de ses pensées et regarda son frère, qui s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il devait quand même lever la tête, étant donné que son frère aîné était… très grand.**

« Hey, Félix, t'es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Demetri.

« Assez pour remarquer que t'étais à l'ouest. » répondit Félix. « Tu penses à Bella, hein ? »

« C'est si évident ? » dit Demetri.

« Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui te connait par cœur, comme moi, c'est plus que flagrant. » dit son frère.

« Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle. » avoua Demetri.

« T'es dans une sacrée merde, mon frère ! » lui dit Félix. « Elle sait que t'es en prépa de médecine ? »

« Je lui ai parlé seulement deux minutes, comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ? » dit Demetri. « A moins que Jane n'ait tout dit. »

_« Je n'ai rien dit ! »_

**La jeune fille arriva, vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un haut et d'une paire de basket.**

« Je te rassure cousin, je n'ai rien dis à Bella, à part le pourquoi du comment sur sa présence ici. » lui assura Jane. « Bon, je dois aller chercher Alec et Irina à l'aéroport. Si jamais j'ai du retard pour le dîner de ce soir, l'un de vous pourrait réveiller Bella ? Elle se repose, et elle est dans la chambre 530 ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Félix. « Sois prudente sur la route. »

« Tu me connais ! » lui sourit-elle. « A plus mes cousins chéris ! »

**Et elle s'éloigna à grand pas.**

« Cette fille est dingue ! » dit Demetri.

« C'est de famille. » dit Félix. « Bon, je te laisse le plaisir de réveiller Bella le moment venu. »

« Merci grand frère, tu es d'une délicatesse. » railla Demetri.

**Félix rit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Demetri finit par regagner sa chambre, qui se trouvait aussi dans l'aile des employés. Sa chambre était la 525, et il se dit, en entrant dans sa chambre, que quelques pas de plus et il se trouvait devant la chambre de Bella. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche longue et salvatrice, qui dénoua ses muscles, puis, sortit de la douche au bout de vingt minutes, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

**Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis dix ans, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis le lycée, il aurait l'air ridicule… Non, à moins que… Il avait une chance. Il vivait désormais à Albuquerque, il allait travailler dans le même hôpital qu'elle, puisqu'il était en plein internat, sous la directive de son père au CHU de la ville, et Bella allait y travailler en tant qu'infirmière… pédiatrique mais c'était déjà ça. Et s'il essayait de la conquérir, comme il aurait dû le faire lorsqu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans ?**

**Oui, c'était possible. Enfin, il l'espérait !**

**Il sortit de sa chambre, habillé d'un jean délavé, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise qu'il ne boutonna pas entièrement. Quand il fut dans le couloir, il prit son téléphone, qui se trouvait dans sa poche quand il entendit son prénom…**

_« Hey Dem' ! »_

**Il se tourna en direction de la voix, et vit son cousin, Alec, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde, très belle. **

« Quoi déjà là ? » s'étonna Demetri, en serrant son cousin dans ses bras quelques secondes.

« Notre vol a eu de l'avance. » dit Alec.

« Salut Irina ! » salua Demetri.

« Salut ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Où est Jane ? » demanda Demetri.

« Avec notre mère, en cuisine pour le dîner de ce soir. » répondit Alec. « On a une heure pour se préparer et, ma chère sœur me charge de te dire qu'elle ne pourra pas aller réveiller Bella, tu sais, elle est tellement prise. »

« Oh ta gueule hein ! » claqua Demetri.

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi. » railla Alec.

« Ouais, si tu le dis ! » maugréa Demetri.

**Il tourna le dos à son cousin et à sa petite amie, puis, se dirigea vers la chambre 530. Il entendit un gloussement suivit d'une porte qui se claque, et il su que son cousin avait intégré sa chambre. Soufflant un bon coup, Demetri, tapa doucement à la porte de Bella… Aucune réponse ! Il réessaya, et cette fois il entendit le cliquetis de la porte… qui s'ouvrit sur Bella… habillée en shorty et en débardeur. Un débardeur tellement long qui lui atteignait les cuisses.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » pensa Demetri._

**Il se gifla mentalement et reporta son regard sur Bella.**

« Salut, désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est Jane qui m'envoie. » expliqua Demetri. « On dîne dans une heure. »

« Ok, euh, je vais m'habiller ! » dit Bella.

« Ok, je t'attends là ! » dit Demetri.

**Bella referma la porte, les joues rouges. Demetri se prit la tête entre les mains, conscient de ce qui se passait dans son pantalon. Voir Bella les jambes aussi exposées l'avait quelque peu travaillé. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur la moquette, fermant les yeux et respirant à grandes foulées. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et ne plus se sentir… à l'étroit. Il aimait Bella depuis toujours, et ne jamais lui avoir avoué ses sentiments avait été la chose la plus stupide au monde. Il aurait dû le lui dire, mais la maladie de sa mère avait commencé et il avait été forcé de retourner dans son pays natal… **

**Voilà, il pensait à sa mère et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui manquait tant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était morte, mais cela faisait une éternité pour Demetri, qui n'arrivait pas à faire complètement son deuil, pas comme son frère Félix, et son père Marcus, qui l'avait accepté.**

_« Ça va ? »_

**Il sécha vite fait les perles au coin de ses yeux et se leva du parterre. Il fit face à Bella, qui avait revêtu un jean et un chemiser… et elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique !**

« Ouais, ça va. » dit Demetri.

« Tu… pleures ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oh, euh, je pensais à ma mère ! » répondit-il.

« Oh, désolé euh, Jane m'a dit et, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que tu étais très proche d'elle. » dit Bella.

« Ouais, euh, viens, on doit nous attendre ! » dit-il en avançant le premier.

**Il passa devant, tandis que Bella fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude quelque peu étrange de Demetri, avant de finalement le suivre. **

« Vous dînez tôt quand même, Jane m'a dit vingt heures… » dit Bella.

« Il est dix-neuf heures trente passé, Bella. » lui apprit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas regardé ton téléphone quand je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, pas vraiment ! » répondit-elle.

« Et bien à l'avenir, regarde le plus souvent, sinon tu louperais l'heure de ta pause ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oui Grand Schtroumpf ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Allez, c'est parti avec les vieux surnoms. » sourit-il. « Tu sais que je porte encore la marque de notre première rencontre ? »

« Menteur, je t'ai pas cogné si fort que ça. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je la garde là-dedans. » dit-il en tapotant sa tête. « Les bleus ça s'en va, mais pas la sensation d'avoir été écrasé par une charrue. »

**Bella le frappa à l'épaule, une fois, deux fois… faisant rire Demetri, trois fois et à la quatrième fois, il lui agrippa les poignets et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« C'était la meilleure rencontre de ma vie ! » dit-il d'une voix étonnement rauque.

« Je n'étais pas si grosse que ça. » se défendit-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça… même si j'adorais tes petites rondeurs. » sourit-il.

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais décider de ne pas te soigner si jamais t'as un bobo. » le prévint-elle en se dégageant.

« Je fais médecine Bella, je saurais très bien me soigner tout seul. » dit-il.

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle. « Tu suis les traces de ton père ? »

« Et ouais. » dit-il en reprenant la marche. « Je suis allé à l'université à Milan, j'ai fais mes années de fac avant d'intégrer l'internat à l'hôpital de mon père, puis, on est venu s'installer ici. »

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-elle. « D'avoir prit cette voie ? »

« Non, à croire que c'est de famille ! » dit-il.

« Et Félix, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il enseigne les maths à la fac. » répondit-il.

« Intellos ! » chantonna Bella.

**Demetri se mit à rire, quand ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire. Une longue table était dressée, et autour de laquelle se trouvait Aro, Sulpicia, Félix, Alec, Irina, Jane et Marcus, le père de Demetri.**

« Voilà les retardataires. » dit Aro en apercevant son neveu et Bella. « On n'attendait plus que vous deux ! »

« Désolé, on se rappelait quelques souvenirs. » dit Demetri.

« Hum, ça a l'air passionnant. » sourit Jane.

« Tu ferais mieux de ravaler ce sourire cousine, ou je te jette dans la piscine. » la prévint-il.

« Mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur le Grand Schtroumpf ! » dit Jane.

« Cours, et vite ! » lui dit-il. « Un… Deux… »

**Jane détala aussi vite que ses talons le lui permit, entre les tables. Demetri n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et à la hisser sur ses épaules.**

« Excusez-nous on revient ! » dit-il à leur famille.

**Et il quitta le réfectoire, malgré les protestations de Jane. **

« On est obligé de les attendre ? » demanda Alec. « Personnellement je pense que Jane l'a cherché, et je meurs de faim ! »

« Bella, tu es plus reposée que tout à l'heure. » fit remarquer Sulpicia.

« Oui, merci ! » sourit timidement Bella.

« Viens t'asseoir. » dit Sulpicia. « Oh, et tu te souviens bien sûr de Marcus ! »

« Oui, comment oublier qu'il va devenir mon patron. » plaisanta Bella. « Je dois vous appeler '_Patron'_ ? »

« Ça peut attendre. » dit Marcus.

**Demetri revint, pleurant de rire. Il s'assit à la table, à côté de Bella, et reprit son calme… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :**

_« JE VAIS ME VENGER COUSIN ! » _

**Il redoubla de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il riait.**

« Fils, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ta cousine ? » demanda Marcus.

**Impossible de répondre, Demetri ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La voix de Jane se fit à nouveau entendre.**

_« TU ME DOIS UN PORTABLE ! »_

_« _Je suis… désolé… » s'esclaffa Demetri.

« Tu l'as vraiment jeté dans la piscine ? » demanda Alec.

**Demetri acquiesça, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il finit par se calmer. Ils n'attendirent que dix minutes avant que Jane ne revienne. Elle s'était changée mais elle avait toujours les cheveux mouillés, qu'elle avait attachés en queue de cheval. Elle s'assit à la table, à côté de son jumeau, et face à son cousin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.**

« Tu me paieras ça ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, et elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.**

**Même s'il était amusé de voir sa sœur rembrunit, Alec décida de briser la glace et d'apporter une touche un peu plus joviale. Il regarda Irina et lui dit :**

« Je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire. »

« Maintenant ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, maintenant. Pourquoi attendre ? Tes sœurs le savent déjà ! » dit Alec.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Alec croisa le regard son père, qui avait suivit leur petit échange.**

« Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer, fils ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Euh, ouais. » dit Alec. « Voilà, Irina ne repartira pas en Alaska à la fin de l'été… »

« Enfin une bonne décision. » salua Jane. « Papa tu vas pouvoir économiser en essence pour le Jet ! »

« Jane ! » claqua Alec. « Je peux continuer ? »

« Mais je t'en prie ! » lui sourit Jane.

**Il regarda Irina, et lui fit signe d'un simple regard de continuer.**

« Ne nous faite pas languir, de quoi s'agit-il ? » les pressa Sulpicia.

« Et bien, Alec m'a demandé en mariage. » déclara Irina.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla Jane. « Pitié dis-moi que t'as dis _oui _! »

« Et j'ai dis _oui _! » poursuivit Irina.

**Jane se jeta au cou de son frère, criant de joie. Sulpicia pleurait, et les autres souriaient.**

« Hallelujah ! » dit Jane en s'écartant de son frère. « Maman tes prières ont été entendues ! »

« Je crois que ça mérite du champagne ! » dit Aro.

« Quelle bonne idée ! » acquiesça Sulpicia.

**Elle se leva et se hâta en cuisine. Demetri tapa dans ses mains et dit à son frère :**

« Par ici la monnaie ! »

**Félix sortit un billet de cinquante dollar de son portefeuille et le donna à son frère, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Demetri s'empara du billet en souriant, puis, le rangea dans la poche de son jean.**

« Vous avez parié ? » demanda Bella.

« Ouais, et j'ai gagné ! » répondit Demetri.

« T'as parié ? » s'écria Alec.

« Félix m'a dit, et je cite : 'Je te pari cinquante dollar qu'Alec ne lui fera pas sa demande tellement il doit avoir peur qu'elle lui dise _non_' ! » récita Demetri, qui se rassit.

« Devine qui je vais oublier de demander en tant que témoin ? » claqua Alec en regardant Félix.

« Ok j'ai eu tort, et je m'excuse. » dit Félix. « Merci frérot. »

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore douze ans tous les deux ! » leur dit Marcus.

« Désolé ! » s'excusèrent-ils de concert.

« Ils sont frères, tu ne peux pas le leur reprocher. » dit Aro.

« Bella au moins a de la chance, elle est fille unique ! » dit Jane.

« Ce n'est pas toujours évident à vivre quand t'as dix ans ! » dit Bella.

**Sulpicia revint avec des coupes de champagnes, apportées sur un plateau par un serveur. Ils trinquèrent tous en l'honneur des jeunes fiancés, et ils ne parlèrent que de ça durant tout le repas… ou plutôt, Sulpicia ne parlait que de ça, jusqu'à ce que son mari ne l'arrête.**

« Parlons d'autre chose. » suggéra Aro. « Bien que je sois ravi pour toi mon fils, ainsi que d'accueillir officiellement Irina dans la famille, je crois que tu nous les mets mal à l'aise, chérie. »

« Bonne idée, parlons d'autre chose. » approuva Alec.

**A la fin du dîner, Bella se retrouva entraîner par Jane, qui lui montra l'endroit où elle allait travailler pendant tout l'été.**

**L'infirmerie était plus grande que ce que Bella ne s'imaginait.**

« On se croirait aux urgences d'un hôpital. » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Ma mère est assez paranoïaque. Elle veut être sûre qu'on ait assez de lit en cas de crise. » dit Jane.

« Elle a peur de quoi ? Qu'on soit frappé par une épidémie de variole ? » s'amusa Bella.

« Plus ou moins ! » dit Jane.

**La pièce était assez grande pour comporter six lits, plusieurs armoires et meubles fixés contre les murs, et qui contenaient des médicaments et le matériel dont en aurait sûrement besoin Bella !**

« Comment elle s'appelle l'autre infirmière ? » demanda Bella.

« Euh, Jessica quelque chose ! » répondit Jane. « Elle vient de Forks… »

« Oh non pas cette cruche ! » soupira Bella.

« Tu la connais ? » demanda Jane.

« Ouais, et je m'étonne qu'elle ait réussit à être infirmière cette dinde ! » maugréa Bella.

« Tiens, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! » sourit Jane.

« Dis-moi, l'un des futurs employés ne serait pas un certain Mike ? » questionna Bella.

« Euh, je crois que oui. Il va surveiller la piscine avec mes cousins, pourquoi ? » dit Jane.

« Un petit conseil ma petite Jane, si t'as un chéri, demande-lui de te coller tout l'été, sinon Mike va te faire du rentre dedans. » lui conseilla Bella. « Il a essayé avec moi au collège, et je lui ai mis une baffe ! »

« Ok, je vais appeler Riley pour qu'il vienne plus tôt que prévu. » dit Jane.

« Tu verras, et je me demande comment tes parents ont fait pour les embaucher ! » soupira Bella.

« Tu sais, ils ne les connaissent pas comme toi, ils se sont basés sur leur CV plutôt pas mal ! » dit Jane.

**Bella fit la moue. Connaissant les deux personnes depuis son enfance, elle s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi venant de leur part, mais le temps avait passé et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et elle espérait qu'en grandissant, ils avaient prit du plomb dans la cervelle.**

**Quand Bella retourna dans sa chambre, elle décida de défaire ses valises et donc de mettre ses vêtements dans la commode. Ça lui prit une bonne heure étant donné qu'elle triait ses affaires entre temps, qu'elle avait apporté une valise rempli de livres et de papiers dont elle aurait bien besoin. En fait, elle avait apporté beaucoup de ses effets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un appartement en ville et qu'elle puisse demander à son père de lui faire livrer tout ce qui était resté chez elle, à Seattle. Demain, elle commencerait son nouveau travail d'été, avant de faire ses premiers pas dans un nouvel hôpital, avec de nouvelles personnes, et sous la directive du père de celui qui fut son meilleur ami au lycée, dix ans en arrière. **

**Demetri !**

**Il était resté le même, enfin son visage était le même que lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept. Un peu plus sérieux et plus mûr, mais elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Par contre, il était un peu plus grand, et il avait prit du muscle. Pas autant que son frère mais il en avait prit. Le revoir avait remué beaucoup de souvenirs chez Bella, et réveillé des sentiments qu'elle pensait temporaire. Elle avait oublié ses sentiments pour Demetri à la fac, en sortant avec Edward Cullen le frère de son amie d'enfance, mais ils s'étaient séparés après avoir eu leur diplôme universitaire… Bella avait aimé Demetri, sans le lui dire, et aujourd'hui, tout était confus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié… Cet été allait être un vrai défi personnel !**

**Elle ne su combien de temps elle était restée là, debout devant la commode, mais quand Bella reprit pied à la réalité, la nuit était pleine. Elle décida de tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre unique de sa chambre, puis de se changer. Elle ôta son jean et son chemisier et ne passa qu'un ample t-shirt de son ancienne fac, assez grand pour la cacher jusqu'aux genoux. Bien qu'elle ait dormi des heures, elle tombait encore de fatigue, et, après avoir consulté et réglé son téléphone pour six heures trente, Bella se glissa dans le lit, sans remonter entièrement la couverture et s'endormit !**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Bella se réveilla à six heures trente. Au dehors, le soleil se levait déjà doucement. Bella alla dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard toute fraiche, lavée et prête à travailler, même si elle se doutait que ce premier jour serait sans doute calme. Si les premiers clients n'arrivaient qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait sans doute pas autant de bobo que Bella le pensait, mais elle se tiendrait prête, au cas où. **

**Son estomac gargouilla, alors elle prit son téléphone, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean, son sac à main où étaient ses papiers – qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait – puis, elle sortit de la chambre et ferma à clés avant de glisser la clé magnétique de la pièce dans son sac. Une voix l'intercepta alors qu'elle mit son petit sac en bandoulière autour de ses épaules.**

_« Salut Bella ! »_

**Elle leva la tête et vit Alec, qui sortait de sa chambre, habillé d'un pantalon de survêtement gris, d'un t-shirt et d'une paire de basket. Il tenait une casquette à la main.**

« Salut Alec, t'es bien matinal ! » dit Bella, en avançant vers lui.

« Toi aussi ! » dit-il.

« Mais contrairement à toi, je suis une employée, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir des parents millionnaires qui possèdent un country club et va savoir quoi d'autres encore ! » contra-t-elle avant de sourire.

« Touché ! » lui accorda-t-il. « Mais ne crois pas que je reste les bras croisés. Comme tu l'as dit, ce club appartient à mes parents, et donc, même si je peux en profiter à tout moment, il se trouve que je donne des cours de tennis. »

« C'est une bonne initiative de ta part, à moins que ce ne soit un ordre de ton père. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Un peu des deux ! » plaisanta-t-il. « Bon alors, tu allais où de si tôt ? »

« Savoir où on peut se commander un petit-déjeuner bien consistant. » dit-elle.

« Viens, je t'y emmène, et sache que tu peux te servir ce que tu veux, tu fais partie de la famille depuis que t'es amie avec ma folle de jumelle ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci, enfin je crois ! » dit Bella, en le suivant.

**Alec rit doucement, puis, il la précéda au même endroit où ils avaient dînés la veille au soir.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua Alec.

« Ah, bonjour mon fils. » dit Aro. « Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais pas entendu le réveil ! »

« Tu parles, avec Irina qui se lève avant même que le réveil ne sonne, je ne suis pas prêt de me lever en retard. » dit Alec en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

« Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? » demanda Sulpicia à la concernée.

« Bonjour, et oui, merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! » répondit Bella, qui s'assit à côté Demetri.

« Salut ! » lui sourit-il.

« Salut ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**Un gloussement se fit entendre. C'était Jane mais elle s'abstint d'un autre gloussement quelconque devant le regard de son cousin.**

« Bella, thé, café, jus d'orange… ? » demanda Sulpicia. « Tu as l'embarras du choix ! »

« Euh, je vais prendre du jus, merci ! » répondit Bella.

« Arrête de nous dire _merci_ voyons. Tu es ici chez toi. » lui dit Aro.

**Elle ravala un autre **_**merci **_**et se contenta de sourire. Elle accepta le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendit Félix, et en but une gorgée qui lui fit un bien fou. **

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts à accueillir les clients. » leur demanda Aro.

« Oui p'pa, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » répondit Jane.

« Bella, toi tu seras tranquille aujourd'hui. » expliqua Sulpicia. « Le premier jour, les vacanciers arrivent à des heures différentes et ils s'occupent d'abord de s'installer dans leur chambre et de prendre leur marque. Mais on ne sait jamais ! »

« J'ai compris ! » dit Bella.

**Elle accepta un croissant que lui tendit Demetri. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, provoquant entre eux une petite décharge électrique qui les troubla. L'arrivée d'Irina fut un bon prétexte pour se détourner chacun du regard de l'autre. **

**Après le petit-déjeuner, Bella alla à l'infirmerie, qu'elle trouva facilement en se rappelant par où Jane était passée la veille. Les employés du club s'afféraient pour accueillir les clients, qui allaient arriver sous peu, alors Bella apprécia le silence que l'infirmerie lui procurait… ou du moins elle allait en profiter durant toute cette semaine, car elle serait accompagnée d'une infirmière que Bella n'avait pas revu depuis le collège. Elle mit la blouse de rigueur, et, surprise, elle était tout à fait confortable. Bella se délecta de la texture de la blouse blanche sur sa peau. Le haut qu'elle portait était à manche courte, et bien qu'il y ait la climatisation dans toutes les pièces de club, un t-shirt manche courte était bien plus pratique qu'un t-shirt manche longue quand il faisait 40° à l'extérieur.**

**Bella profita donc de ce calme pour faire le tour de l'infirmerie plus en profondeur. Elle remarqua que sur les armoires, les tiroirs et autres placards, il y avait des étiquettes indiquant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pansement, désinfectant etc. ! Elle trouva un cahier sur son bureau, qui était l'inventaire de tout le matériel à sa disposition. Bella le parcourut page par page. Après tout elle en avait le temps. Elle fut tellement plongée dans sa **_**'lecture'**_**, qu'elle n'entendit pas Jane entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle fit un bond sur sa chaise en sentant une main sur son épaule, et se calma en s'apercevant que ce n'était que son amie.**

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. » dit Bella, une main sur la poitrine.

« Désolé ce n'était pas voulu, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu entrer, mais non ! » s'excusa Jane. « Tu fais quoi pour être aussi inattentive ? »

« Oh euh, je lisais le cahier d'inventaire. » répondit Bella. « Une question, il se passe quoi si y a un enfant diabétique et que les parents n'ont pas d'insuline sur eux ? »

« Oh euh, il devrait y avoir une réserve d'insuline normalement ! » dit Jane.

« J'ai tout regardé et je n'en ai pas remarqué, et il n'y a rien de noté dans le cahier d'inventaire. » lui dit Bella.

« C'est bizarre, ma mère fait bien attention à ce qu'il y en ait chaque année. Beaucoup d'adultes qui viennent sont diabétiques aussi. » dit Jane. « Tu es absolument sûre qu'il n'y en a ni dans les armoires ni rien d'écrits sur l'inventaire ? »

« Sûre et certaine. J'ai tout vérifié et relu trois fois ! » assura Bella.

« Je vais aller voir mes parents, peut-être qu'ils sauront ! » dit Jane, qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

**Le problème fut vite réglé. Marcus arriva au club en début d'après-midi avec les stocks d'insuline suffisant pour tenir plusieurs semaines. **

« Si jamais tu as un problème avec un enfant ou un adulte, si tu constates que son état peut s'aggraver ou qu'il présente des symptômes troublants, tu m'appelles ! » dit-il à Bella.

« Entendu, je n'y manquerais pas ! » dit-elle en ouvrant boîtes contenant des seringues et des flacons d'insulines.

« Tu vas t'en sortir ? » demanda Marcus, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« J'ai déjà fais des piqures d'insulines, vous savez ? » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je sais, mais je voulais te l'entendre dire. » sourit-il.

**Tout à coup, Bella arbora un visage plus fermé, triste, sérieux.**

« J'ai appris pour votre femme. » dit-elle. « Je suis sincèrement désolé ! »

« Merci, je suis très touchée de sa sollicitude. » dit-il en souriant, ce qui étonna Bella, et ce que Marcus remarqua. « Elle ne voudrait pas que je sois triste et que je vive dans le passé, voilà pourquoi je souris. »

« Je sais que Demetri en est très affecté… je l'ai vu pleuré hier, alors qu'il m'attendait devant ma chambre ! » avoua Bella.

« Il va avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour faire son deuil. » affirma Marcus.

« Votre fils est quelqu'un de bien. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

« Je le sais Bella, et je suis très fier de lui, au même titre que je le suis de Félix également. » dit Marcus, avant de rajouter : « Je suis heureux que tu sois là, et je sais que mon fils aussi. »

« Lequel ? » dit Bella en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu sais très bien ! » dit Marcus. « Je vous ai observé hier soir au dîner, et j'espère que mon intuition sera la bonne. »

« Qu… » fit Bella mais Marcus la coupa.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème que tu ne peux résoudre. »

**Il prit congé et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Bella totalement incrédule. Comment ça il l'avait observé ? Et de quelle intuition parlait-il ? Demetri était content de la revoir après dix années certes, mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi extrême, si ? Et elle, que ressentait-elle face à ces retrouvailles inattendues ? Bien entendu, revoir Demetri, celui pour qui son cœur avait été très amoureux durant un temps imprécis, avait été très étonnant et bon à la fois, mais pouvait-elle encore ressentir cet amour, en sachant qu'elle avait connu un autre amour durant l'université ? Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse. Tout était si confus !**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Pas de drame à l'horizon pour sa première semaine. Bella n'avait soigné que quelques insolations mineures et quelques petites égratignures sans conséquences. Aucun adulte ni enfant n'était en manque d'insuline pour le moment, malgré que Bella ait reçu une liste des clients diabétiques. Sulpicia était très prévoyante, s'était dit Bella lorsqu'elle avait eu cette liste en mains propres. La vie au country club était des plus agréables. Bella prenait son petit-déjeuner avec la famille Volturi, elle déjeunait le midi à l'infirmerie et le soir, elle dînait une nouvelle fois avec ses patrons. La routine quoi !**

**Une nouvelle journée avait commencée. Bella était tranquillement à l'infirmerie, à vérifier le matériel, comme chaque matin. Elle appréciait le calme qui y régnait de plus en plus. La porte s'ouvrit, sans même un toquement, ce qui était étrange. Bella leva les yeux du cahier d'inventaire et regarda en direction de la porte. Une jeune fille, du même âge que Bella environs, vêtue… très courtement, une mini-jupe, des talons hauts et un bustier, entra et enleva ses lunettes de soleil, laissant sa chevelure châtain tomber en cascade. **

« Ouh, quelle chaleur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Jessica, quelle surprise ! » dit Belle, sans grand enthousiasme.

« Oh, Bella ? » dit la fameuse Jessica. « C'est bien toi ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles ! » railla Bella.

« Ah bah ça j'y crois pas. » dit-elle d'une voix qui énerva Bella. « Ça fait longtemps ! »

« Pas assez à mon goût ! » marmonna Bella. « On n'est pas dans un club de strip-tease ici, alors va te changer ! »

« Tu veux rire j'espère ? Il fait 40° ! » répondit Jessica.

« Merci je suis au courant, mais on est dans une infirmerie ici, alors si tu ne veux pas te faire virer ou te prendre un blâme, va te changer ! » répéta Bella.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me changerais ! » maintint Jessica.

_« Parce que c'est le règlement ! »_

**Jane entra dans l'infirmerie, et se plaça à côté de Bella.**

« T'es arrivé depuis dix minutes à peine et tu commences déjà à faire ce que tu veux ? » demanda Jane. « Tu te crois où là ? »

« Et t'es qui toi ? » répliqua Jessica.

« Je suis la fille de tes patrons. » claqua Jane. « Maintenant tu fais demi-tour jusqu'à ta chambre, tu te changes et quand je dis tu te changes, c'est d'un pantalon ou en short assez long pour couvrir tes cuisses, et pour le haut, c'est un t-shirt simple et sans décolleté plongeant, si tu n'en as pas, tu porteras celui de tous les employés du club au nécessaire. »

« D'accord, alors Bella va le porter aussi ! » dit Jessica.

« Bella n'est pas habillée comme une strip-teaseuse, et elle est ta responsable. Tout ce que tu feras de travers, elle viendra le rapporter à mes parents. » claqua Jane. « Va te changer, dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire virer ! »

**Jessica ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, quittant l'infirmerie.**

« Je la connais pas et j'ai envie de la frapper ! » dit Jane.

« Elle fait cet effet là à tout le monde ! » la rassura Bella. « Pourquoi tes parents l'ont engagés ? »

« J'ai demandé et nos parents sont… quelques peu _'associés'_. » dit Jane en mimant les guillemets. « Enfin les parents de ce Mike, qui tiennent plusieurs magasins de sport. »

« Rappelle-moi de l'éviter le plus possible à ce crétin ! » dit Bella.

« Ça marche ! » s'amusa Jane. « Oh, tu vas bientôt rencontrer mon mari ! »

« Et moi qui croyait que ce gros caillou à ton doigt n'était qu'une bague de fiançailles ! » sourit Bella. « Rappelle-moi ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? »

« Il est étudiant en droit pénal ! » dit Jane. « Il aura son doctorat l'année prochain ! »

« Un futur juge ! » s'amusa Bella. « Et tu l'as rencontré comment ? »

« A l'université d'Albuquerque. » expliqua Jane, en s'asseyant sur le futur bureau de Jessica. « On venait d'arriver avec mon frère, après Seattle, ordre des parents. »

« Ouais, je me souviens ! » dit Bella avec un sourire triste.

« Bref, j'étudiais l'économie et le marketing, et il étudiait le droit. J'ai tout de suite flashé sur lui, et de fil en aiguille on a commencé à sortir ensemble, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne encore plus sérieux après la fac. Quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte il y a trois ans, il m'a fait sa demande, que j'ai acceptée bien sûr, puisqu'il avait eu l'approbation de mon paternel. » continua Jane.

« L'angoisse pour lui d'affronter Aro Volturi ! » dit Bella, amusée.

« C'est clair. » ria Jane, avant de poursuivre son récit. « Fin bon, on s'est installé ensemble, et on a prit notre temps pour organiser le mariage. Avec ses études et mon entreprise, on voulait faire les choses bien. On s'est finalement marié l'année dernière, et tout va très bien entre nous ! »

« Et le bébé, c'est pour quand ? » demanda Bella.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Jane. « Franchement, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en avoir un tout de suite, mais je pense qu'on va attendre l'été prochain que Riley puisse avoir son doctorat. »

« C'est une bonne chose ! » sourit Bella. « Je suis contente pour toi, tu as l'air… radieuse ! »

« Je le suis ! » sourit à son tour Jane. « Bien, je vais retourner auprès de ma mère et voir ce qu'elle veut que je fasse. Siffle si t'as un souci avec cette cruche que je déteste déjà ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » rit Bella.

**Jane sauta du bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter à la porte et de se retourner vers Bella pour lui demander :**

« On déjeune ensemble ? »

« Oh, ça aurait été avec plaisir… » commença à dire Bella.

« Mais ? » fit Jane.

« Je… euh, déjeune avec Demetri ! » avoua Bella. « On a nos pauses à la même heure ! »

« Oh, dans ce cas, régale-toi ma poule ! » lui dit Jane avec un immense sourire. « Salut ! »

**Et elle s'en alla, non sans avoir laissé échapper un gloussement qui attisait la curiosité de Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à rire ou sourire quand elle disait qu'elle déjeunait avec Demetri, ou quand elle parlait de lui ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage que deux personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. **

**Jessica arriva au moment même où Bella tendait un verre d'eau à un garçon d'environs onze ans :**

« Ça va aller, mais n'enlève plus ta casquette à moins d'être dans un coin sombre, mets de la crème solaire et bois beaucoup d'eau. »

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » dit le jeune garçon, qui but le verre d'eau.

« Tout ira bien ! » dit-elle au père. « Mais qu'il ne saute pas ses repas ! »

« Entendu, merci ! » dit-il.

**Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Jessica avait changé de tenue, comme l'avait exigé Jane. Elle portait donc un pantacourt en jean, des converses et un débardeur.**

« Ma tenue te convient ? » demanda Jessica.

« Oui ! » dit Bella. « Y a une blouse derrière toi, mets-la ! »

« Oui chef ! » souffla Jessica, qui s'exécuta.

« Je ne suis pas ta chef, mais ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver ! » dit Bella. « Dans quoi tu travailles habituellement ? »

« Dans une maison de retraite. » dit Jessica.

« Formidable, et bien tu t'occuperas des clients âgés du club, crois-moi, il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'irritations. » dit Bella, sans s'empêcher de sourire. « Je t'explique vite les règles. Tous les matins à neuf heures maximum ici, on ne prend pas notre pause déjeuné en même temps. j'ai ma pause à treize heures alors tu prendras ta pause à midi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de temps de pause. Si tu en veux une, il faut avoir un motif bien précis, et non allez voir Mike à la piscine n'en fais pas partie. Une erreur et c'est la porte ! »

« Bien, autre chose ? » demanda Jessica.

« Ouais. » dit Bella. « Surtout ne fais pas de connerie. »

« Ça va, on est dans un club de vacances, pas dans un hôpital. » répliqua Jessica.

« Non tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas que ça dégénère, tu comprends ? » voulut savoir Bella. « Ton bureau est là, quand tu utilises du matériel, note le bien dans ce cahier ! »

**Bella désigna du doigt le bureau et le fameux cahier.**

« Je dois tout noter ? » demanda Jessica.

« Tout ! » répondit fermement Bella. « Le matériel que tu as utilisé avec tel patient, ne laisse aucun détail de côté, si c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de la rechute d'un client dont tu t'es occupé, je dois savoir pour quoi tu as dû le soigner. »

« Wow, tu prends ça un peu trop à cœur si tu veux mon avis ! » dit Jessica.

« Ok, pour que t'arrêtes de me parler comme ça et, pour que j'arrête de penser que t'en as rien à foutre de ce que je te dis, je ne suis pas une petite infirmière des écoles ou en maisons de retraite – sans vouloir t'offenser – Je suis spécialisée en pédiatrie, et j'ai beau n'avoir que six mois réel d'expérience de métier, j'ai côtoyé de grand médecin et je sais quoi faire en cas d'urgence. » dit Bella. « Tu peux en dire autant ? »

« Euh, non ! » admit Jessica.

« Bien, ne te sens pas rabaisser mais tu m'as un tantinet énervé, et maintenant que j'ai mis les points sur les I avec toi, on peut se mettre au boulot. » martela Bella.

« Mais il n'y a personne. » dit Jessica

« Alors familiarise-toi avec le matériel et l'emplacement des meubles, ça va t'occuper ! » suggéra Bella.

**Bon sang, ce que ça allait être dur !**

**Quand Jessica revint de sa pause déjeunée, Bella enleva sa blouse et la mit sur le porte-manteau.**

« J'en ai pour une heure. » dit Bella. « Je compte sur toi ! »

**Jessica se contenta d'hocher la tête. Bella sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit Demetri dans la grande salle à manger, parmi les clients mais là où elle trouva le jeune homme, c'était à une table plus reculé.**

« Salut, je suis pas en retard, si ? » fit Bella.

« Non, rassure-toi. » dit Demetri, en se leva de sa chaise.

« Super ! » dit Bella.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu m'as l'air à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs ! »

« Oh, euh, ouais ça va. » répondit Bella, sans grande conviction.

« C'est à cause de ta collègue infirmière, c'est ça ? » dit-il.

« T'es au courant ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Jane s'est empressé de dire à ses parents sa petite entrevue avec vous ce matin, et j'étais là ! » dit Demetri. « Assieds-toi, on va en parler si tu veux ! »

« Oh non, surtout pas ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« Comme tu voudras euh, j'ai commandé l'entrée pour deux. Tomate/Mozza, ça te va ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est parfait ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Un serveur leur apporta leur salade…**

**Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils se rappelaient le bon vieux temps sans en faire trop. Demetri lui parla de ses études de médecines, et Bella lui parla de ses propres études et de sa formation en pédiatrie… L'heure passa très vite et ils furent obligés de se lever de table après avoir dégustés un succulent fondant au chocolat.**

« Hum c'était divin ! » dit Bella, qui se lécha le pouce, garnis de chocolat.

« Et encore t'as pas goûté le tiramisu de notre chef. » lui dit Demetri.

« Arrête, j'ai pas envie de grossir. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu seras toujours belle ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Hey, Dem' ! »

**Félix arriva.**

« Salut frangin, y a un problème ? » demanda Demetri.

« Euh, juste que c'est à mon tour de manger et que j'ai laissé le bleu avec Jane ! » répondit Félix. « … et qu'il était en train de lorgner sur son décolleté quand je suis parti. »

« Je vais le tuer ! » grinça Demetri.

« T'inquiète, Riley est en route, mais en entendant, t'as qu'à lui faire faire tout le boulot ! » suggéra Félix.

« Ton frère a raison. » approuva Bella. « T'as besoin de quarante-cinq minutes avant de plonger dans la piscine alors, juste au cas où, si quelqu'un se noie, t'envoie Mike faire tout le boulot ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée ! » acquiesça Demetri. « Bon, j'y vais. Bon app' frangin et, Bella, merci d'avoir déjeuné avec moi. »

« On a qu'à remettre ça ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit Demetri.

**Il s'en alla. Félix souriait, ce que Bella remarqua et le géant sourit davantage.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous me faite rire tous les deux ! » avoua Félix en allant dans la cuisine.

**Cette fois, Bella voulut savoir, alors elle le suivit et entra dans la cuisine.**

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Arrête Bella, je sais que t'en pince beaucoup pour mon frère, et personnellement ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'avoir pour belle-sœur. » commença à dire Félix, alors qu'il prenait un plateau.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Demetri. » contra Bella. « En tout cas, je ne le suis plus ! »

« Mais oui, je vais te croire. » railla Félix, en remplissant son plateau d'une entrée, d'un plat et d'un dessert. « Ecoute, je connais mon frère, et en dix ans, malgré les quelques expériences qu'il a pu avoir à la fac, c'était dans l'unique but d'effacer ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, et il n'y ait pas arrivé parce qu'il n'en avait simplement pas envie. »

« Admettons que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui, il s'est passé dix ans, et je ne suis plus la même fille qu'au lycée. » dit Bella.

« Non, tu es devenu une femme belle, intelligente, indépendante, et qui n'a pas hésité à partir vivre dans une autre ville sans connaître vraiment ses nouveaux employeurs. » dit Félix. « Il t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi, alors donnez-vous une chance ! »

**Félix se détourna et arpenta la cuisine. Bella en sortit et rejoignit l'infirmerie, distraite par les paroles de Félix. Comme ça, Demetri était encore amoureux d'elle, ou du moins il l'avait été au lycée, et il l'était resté durant dix ans. Dix années durant lesquelles Bella avait finit par construire sa vie, et même si sa relation avec Edward Cullen n'avait pas marché comme elle l'espérait, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon… **

**En retournant à l'infirmerie, elle trouva Jessica allongée sur un des lits, un magasine à la main. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, ouvrant son cahier sur les clients qu'elle avait soigné depuis son arrivé au club. Elle lisait mais c'est comme si les lignes se dérobaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : ses sentiments pour Demetri. Si ce que Félix avait dit était vrai, Demetri avait passé dix ans à nourrir des sentiments à son égard, sans arriver à l'oublier, jusqu'à renoncer à l'oublier. Bella se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit… Elle réfléchit à ses propres sentiments. Elle se souvint de s'être souvent demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer entre elle et Demetri, si une histoire entre eux avait été possible avant qu'il ne rentre en Italie. **

_« Bella ! »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées et se retourna. Une personne était entrée dans l'infirmerie. Blonde, une taille mannequin mais un ventre assez arrondi. Bella leva les yeux et reconnu tout de suite la visiteuse.**

« Rosalie ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant de la chaise.

« Bella ? C'est bien toi ? » fit Rosalie à son tour.

« Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Bella.

« On vient tous les ans ici avec Emmett depuis trois ans. Notre fille adore cet endroit. » répondit Rosalie.

« Et je vois que le deuxième est en route ! » constata Bella en pointant son ventre.

« Et c'est un garçon cette fois ! » lui apprit Rosalie. « Emmett est aux anges ! »

« Félicitations, je suis contente pour vous ! » sourit Bella. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Euh, on vient d'arriver ce matin et, comme Kelly est diabétique, je voulais savoir si tu avais du surplus d'insuline ? » demanda Rosalie. « On a ce qu'il faut mais on a peur de ne pas en avoir assez ! »

« Oh euh, oui j'en ai assez pour soigner une armée de diabétique. » répondit Bella. « Tu aurais son carnet de santé avec toi par hasard ? »

« Oui, je vais te le chercher si tu veux ? » dit Rosalie.

« Je vais venir avec toi, ça t'évitera de faire des allers-retours ! » dit Bella avant de se retourner vers Jessica, qui n'avait pas bougé de son magasine. « Pose-moi ce magasine et descends de ce lit, si Jane, ou encore pire, les patrons arrivent, tu te prendrais un blâme. J'en ai pour vingt minutes ! »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres, tu veux ? » rétorqua Jessica.

« Je te dis ça pour pas que tu te fasses virer, et n'oublie pas que si tu fais un truc de travers, je dois le reporter ! » lui rappela Bella. « Mais si tu veux te faire virer, Jane se fera un plaisir… »

**Elle prit un petit carnet et un stylo, puis, après avoir remit sa blouse, suivit Rosalie hors de l'infirmerie.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je me pose la question depuis ce matin ! » répondit Bella. « Laisse tomber, de toute façon Jane l'a déjà dans le collimateur, et c'est pas tout… »

« Parce que y a pire ? » demanda à nouveau Rosalie.

« Ouais, Mike est l'un des maître-nageur ! » lui apprit Bella.

« Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! » grimaça Rosalie.

**Elles arrivèrent dans l'espace réservé aux clients. Un immense terrain avec plusieurs bungalows.**

« Je vois que vous avez préféré les bungalows aux chambres ! » dit Bella.

« Et oui ! » sourit Rosalie en entrant dans le bungalow. « Emmett, regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! »

**Un géant – aussi géant que Félix – sortit d'une pièce, une fillette de sept ans dans les bras.**

« Bella, salut ! » dit Emmett dans un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Albuquerque ? »

« J'ai déménagé. » lui répondit-elle. « Je travaille ici en tant qu'infirmière pendant l'été et en septembre, j'intègre le CHU d'Albuquerque ! »

« C'est super ! » dit Emmett. « Tu te rappelles de Kelly ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Bella. « Bonjour Kelly… oh tu m'as l'air fatigué ! »

« A quoi tu vois ça ? » demanda Emmett.

« Pose-la s'il te plaît ! » dit Bella.

**Emmett posa sa fille par terre, et Bella s'en approcha, avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.**

« Tu as sommeil Kelly ? » demanda Bella, en lui posant le revers de la main sur le front.

« Non, j'ai dormi dans la voiture ! » répondit la petite fille d'une vois fluette.

« Tu dois avoir faim je pari. » sourit Bella.

« Oh oui beaucoup ! » sourit Kelly.

« Oui hein ? » s'amusa Bella, qui prit son poignet pour chercher son pouls. « Le pouls est normal, elle n'a pas l'air en insuffisance… Il faut juste qu'elle mange, et elle ira beaucoup mieux. »

« Je t'ai dis d'aller la faire manger. » dit Emmett à sa femme.

« Je sais, et je t'ai dis que je voulais qu'on déjeune tous les trois ! » dit Rosalie. « Tiens Bella ! »

**Elle lui tendit un petit carnet blanc, qui portait le nom de Kelly Cullen-Hale. **

« Allez la faire manger, et ensuite passez à l'infirmerie pour récupérer ça ! » dit Bella en montrant le carnet de santé. « Faut que j'y retourne avant qu'une certaine personne ne fasse brûler l'infirmerie ! »

« Courage Bella ! » pouffa Rosalie.

**Bella souffla et sortit du bungalow, retournant à l'infirmerie.**

…

**Quand Demetri quitta le réfectoire pour retourner à son poste, il serra les poings d'appréhension. En arrivant à la piscine, il remit sa casquette et se hâta de rejoindre sa cousine, qui était debout les bras croisés, tournant le dos à Mike.**

« Pourquoi t'es pas en maillot ? Je suis sûr que ça t'irait comme un gant ! » dit Mike.

« Et toi tu ferais mieux de remontrer sur ton perchoir avant que je ne te refasse le portrait ! » intervint Demetri.

« Oh, déjà de retour ? » s'étonna Mike.

« Tu laisses ma cousine tranquille, et de toute façon elle est mariée. » claqua Demetri.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit alors ne t'en mêle pas, d'accord ? » fit Mike en tapotant l'épaule de Demetri.

**Demetri posa sa main sur celle de Mike, et attrapa son poignet. Il serra si fort que Mike en perdit son sourire. **

« De une, tu ne me touches pas, et de deux, ses parents sont les propriétaires de ce club, alors si tu ne tiens pas à te faire virer, arrête de la draguer. » siffla Demetri. « Et je te le répète, elle est mariée ! »

**Il relâcha sa main, et Mike se tint aussitôt le poignet.**

« Allez, remonte sur ton perchoir ! » lui ordonna Demetri.

**Mike ne dit plus rien et se contenta de remonter l'échelle sur son poste d'observation. Demetri regarda sa cousine.**

« Ça va Jane ? » demanda Demetri.

« Oui merci. » répondit-elle. « Bon sang, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir le gifler ! »

« Il ne l'aurait pas volé ! » dit Demetri.

« Alors, ton déjeuner avec Bella ? » demanda Jane.

« Tout s'est bien passé, merci ! » sourit Demetri.

« Tu sais, j'ai fouiné un peu sur le planning sur vos jours de repos, et il se trouve que Bella et toi avaient le même jour de libre ! » expliqua Jane.

« Et en quoi ça devrait m'intéresser ? » demanda Demetri.

« Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers. » dit Jane. « C'est l'occasion rêvé pour toi de l'inviter à sortir. Prends le taureau par les cornes et fais ce que tu n'as pas eu le cran de faire il y a dix ans ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je veux dire, on est collègue, on travaille tous les deux, t'as compris ou je dois te faire un dessin ? » dit-il.

« Mes parents ne vont rien vous dire, et on sait très bien que tu l'aimes, alors profite du fait qu'elle soit à Albuquerque et propose-lui de dîner avec toi… en dehors du club ! » lui conseilla Jane. « Emmène-la en ville ! »

« Tu crois ? » se résigna-t-il.

« J'en suis sûre. » dit-elle. « Ecoute, tu l'aimes toujours c'est évident, alors arrête de vivre dans le passé. Tu regrettes de ne lui avoir rien dit quand vous étiez au lycée, c'est le moment de te rattraper et de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

« T'as sans doute raison. » souffla-t-il. « Je vais y penser ! »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais t'entendre dire ! » sourit Jane. « Je vais te laisser faire ton boulot, et je vais voir si mon mari est arrivé ! »

**Demetri lui rendit son sourire et la regarda s'éloigner, avant de reporter son attention sur les baigneurs en soupirant.**

**Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Bella fit la connaissance du mari de Jane, Riley Biers, étudiant en droit pénale et bientôt diplômé et prêt à exercer. **

**Bella suivit les conseils de Félix et se rapprochait de plus en plus de Demetri. Ils déjeunaient tous les midis ensemble… mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas encore fait une certaine proposition… que lui avait suggéré Jane. C'est au beau milieu de la troisième semaine d'été, que Bella avait prit une pause de dix minutes car un client près des piscines ne se sentait pas très bien.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » la pressa une femme, dont le fils de quinze ans avait fait un léger malaise.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de me demander ça et vous écarter ? » demanda Bella. « Demetri ? »

**Il reçut le message et intima gentiment à la mère de s'éloigner. Bella pu respirer et s'asseoir sur la chaise longue où reposait le jeune homme. Félix apporta un parasol et en recouvrit le patient et l'infirmière puis, s'éloigna.**

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Bella au jeune homme.

« Zach ! » répondit le jeune homme avant de tousser.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-il.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es dans l'eau ? » voulut savoir Bella.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Zach. « Une heure, peut-être deux ! »

« Tu es diabétique ? Un problème de santé particulier ? » demanda à nouveau Bella.

« Non ! » dit-il.

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Seulement ce matin ! » répondit-il.

« Ok, alors tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, je vais te donner de l'aspirine pour ton mal de tête, ensuite tu vas aller manger, boire beaucoup d'eau, et après, tu te reposes. Plus de piscine jusqu'à demain, et ne fais aucun effort. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Bella se leva et fit signe à Demetri de la rejoindre. La mère de Zach s'empressa de les rejoindre.**

« Alors ? » fit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une déshydratation, et il doit manger, se reposer, et interdiction de baignade ou autre jusqu'à demain ! » expliqua Bella. « Repos total ! »

**La mère soupira de soulagement. Demetri soutint le jeune homme et suivit Bella jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il l'allongea sur un lit. Bella se retourna vers la mère et dit :**

« Vous pouvez aller lui chercher des vêtements de rechange, s'il vous plaît ? Il y a la clim et il pourrait tomber malade ! »

« Oh, oui bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

**Une fois la mère hors de vue, Bella alla fermer la porte de l'infirmerie. En se retournant vers le jeune homme, elle vit qu'il lui souriait.**

« Merci, elle peut être très énervante ! » dit-il.

« Elle est inquiète pour toi, tout simplement ! » dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette de bain.

« Un peu trop. » maugra-t-il.

**Elle alla au distributeur d'eau, au fond de la pièce, et en remplit un gobelet avant de prendre une boite d'aspirine. Elle tendit un comprimé et le verre d'eau au garçon, qui le prit.**

« Reste allongé quelques minutes, ça va te faire du bien ! » lui conseilla Bella. « Et finis ton verre d'eau. »

« Hey, je peux te parler ? » demanda Demetri.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! » fit-elle en le suivant, alors qu'ils allaient près de son bureau, assez loin des oreilles du jeune garçon, qui au final avait finit par fermer les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh, voilà, c'est quand ton jour de repos ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le dimanche, mais je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà. » sourit-elle.

« Ouais, et je suis aussi de repos le dimanche… » dit-il.

« Ce que je sais déjà. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant… » pouffa-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je me demandais si, éventuellement, tu accepterais de dîner avec moi dimanche soir, hors du club… ? »

« T'es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ? » haussa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Ça n'engage en rien mais, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on passe une soirée rien que toi et moi, sans toute ma famille à nous regarder comme s'il allait nous pousser un orteil en plus. » avoua-t-il.

« Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? » rit-elle.

**Il la rejoignit dans son hilarité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reprennent et qu'elle ne dise :**

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! »

« Génial ! » dit-il en souriant. « Faut que je retourne bosser. »

« Ok ! » sourit-elle.

**Avant de partir, Demetri se pencha et l'embrassa… sur la joue.**

**Le week-end approcha, et le dimanche arriva. Bella fit une petite grasse matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se lève à neuf heures et n'aille prendre une douche. Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Demetri. Genre un vrai rendez-vous, un rencard quoi. A savoir pourquoi elle angoissait. Peut-être parce que cette soirée était peut-être le meilleur moyen de savoir où elle en était dans ses sentiments. Mais elle avait tout le temps pour penser à ça. Plusieurs heures même, avant de plonger les deux pieds dans le plat. Et quel plat !**

**Elle se vêtit d'une robe d'été saumon qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux par-dessus un maillot de bain deux pièces, une paire de ballerine et elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de mettre un mini-short sous sa robe. Voilà, au moins elle se sentirait bien dans ses pompes et dans sa robe. Et elle pouvait glisser son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Sortant de la chambre, elle se dirigea au réfectoire. Il n'était que dix heures environs, et certains clients prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange et prit un croissant, puis, alla s'asseoir à une table et mangea, tout en consultant son téléphone. Elle se promit d'appeler son père dans la journée. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, en dehors de quelques textos par ci par là. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire, juste devant elle. Elle sourit, car elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le bleu du regard de Demetri.**

« Salut ! » dit-il.

« Salut ! » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Isabella Swan, porterais-tu une robe ? » demanda-t-il, un brin choqué.

« Oh la ferme ! » maugréa-t-elle. « Je portais bien des jupes au lycée. »

« Parce que c'était obligatoire, mais je me rappelle que tu détestais ça ! » dit-il.

« J'ai changé ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Ouais je vois ça ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais en bien, je te rassure. Tu es très jolie comme ça ! »

« Toi aussi tu t'es lâché sur le peu de vêtement. » pointa-t-elle sa chemise ouverte. « Dis-moi que tu portes au moins un caleçon ! »

« T'aimerais savoir hein ? » la taquina-t-il.

« T'es bête ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils rirent tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, ensemble. Après, Demetri lui proposa une petite balade aux alentours, ce que Bella accepta. Heureusement pour elle que les parcours de marches étaient bien centré et sans gravas. **

« Je n'avais pas vraiment visité le club jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as fais quoi de tes deux dimanches de libre ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai joué au tennis contre Alec et il m'a foutu une raclée écrasante. » répondit-elle, le faisant rire. « Je trainais avec Jane, je lisais… Et toi ? »

« J'allais voir mon père, je rentrais chez moi prendre mon courrier, des trucs sans intérêt quoi. » répondit-il. « En dehors de la visite à mon père. »

« C'est évident ! » sourit-elle. « On est toujours dans les limites du club ? »

**Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Demetri constata qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop éloignés et approchés des montagnes.**

« Oups ! » dit-il. « Je suis désolé ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu ne décides pas de me tuer et de cacher mon corps… tu peux m'emmener où tu veux. » plaisanta-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**Et Demetri qui pensait attendre le soir de leur rendez-vous en tête-à-tête pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais comment attendre alors que Bella venait de dire clairement qu'il pouvait l'emmener où il voulait ? Cela sous-entendit-il que… Il devait en voir le cœur net et faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis dix ans… Il s'avança vers Bella, qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Il prit sa joue et en coupe et l'embrassa, cette fois sur la bouche.**

**Bella était très surprise de ce qui se passait. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, mais elle les pensait, et à présent, Demetri l'embrassait. Littéralement. Il lui donnait un baiser doux et pressant. Urgent. Mais en même temps nécessaire. Bella avait rêvé de ce moment, elle le savait désormais. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Demetri étaient fort. Etait-ce de l'amour elle n'en savait rien, mais le désir était là. Il mit fin au baiser, et ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Faut pas ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Bella je… j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais dû le faire avant de partie en Italie. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi… ce que je ressens toujours. » exposa-t-il.

« J'en avais envie aussi. » lui assura-t-elle. « Mais on ferait mieux de rentrer et, de discuter de tout ça, au dîner de ce soir. »

« Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toujours ! » répondit-elle.

**Demetri lui sourit, puis, lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils firent le sens inverse de leur balade et revinrent rapidement dans les limites du club. Ils traversèrent le parcours de golf, désert en cet instant, mais ils durent se mettre à courir car l'arrosage automatique c'était mis en marche. Ils atteignirent la piscine en riant, mais le rire fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils virent qu'il n'y avait personne… ni dans le poste de surveillance ni autour… sauf dans l'eau. Un corps y était, immobile. Une chevelure blonde flottait dans l'eau. Demetri ne perdit pas un instant et plongea dans la piscine, nageant jusqu'au corps et en sortit la tête hors de l'eau. Dégageant le visage des cheveux, l'horreur se peignit sur le sien… et sur celui de Bella qui cria :**

« KELLY ! »

**Elle cria tellement fort qu'elle alerta les clients qui étaient à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'Alec, qui revenait des cours de tennis. Demetri nagea jusqu'au rebord de la piscine, tout en gardant la tête de la petite Kelly hors de l'eau. Bella s'accroupit et tira le corps inerte de la fillette. Demetri se hissa à son tour hors de l'eau alors que Bella allongeait le corps au sol. **

« Elle ne respire plus ! » s'alarma Bella.

« Qui était censé surveiller la piscine ? » cingla Demetri. « Alec, va me chercher Félix ! »

**Alec s'éloigna à grand pas, et Demetri commença un bouche à bouche pour tenter de ramener la petite fille. Il lui insuffla de l'air puis, appuya sur sa poitrine.**

« Allez Kelly, reviens ! » gronda Demetri.

**Il insuffla à nouveau de l'air. Appuya sur sa poitrine. De l'air. Appuie. De l'air. Appuie…**

_« NoooooooN ! »_

**Bella se retourna mais Demetri ne releva pas la tête et continua. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent en courant, mais le géant arrêta sa femme lorsqu'il vit que Demetri faisait son travail.**

« Vous l'avez laissé seule à la piscine ? » s'écria Bella.

« Il y avait quelqu'un en surveillance, elle ne craignait rien, elle sait très bien nager. » dit Emmett, tout tremblant.

« Qui était en surveillance ? » demanda Demetri, qui appuya à nouveau sur la poitrine de la petite fille, qui toussa et ouvrit les yeux.

**Soulagé, il l'a maintint, la bouche face au sol pour qu'elle puisse recracher l'eau de ses poumons. Bella l'enroula dans une serviette et Demetri la souleva dans ses bras.**

« Accroche-toi ! » lui dit-il.

**Kelly entoura ses petits bras autour des épaules de Demetri, qui se redressa et regarda les parents, qui étaient plus que soulagés.**

« Qui était de surveillance ? » demanda à nouveau Mike.

« Il y avait Mike et Félix ! » répondit Rosalie.

« Félix ne ce serait pas éloigné de la piscine à moins d'être convoqué ailleurs… » dit Demetri. « Trouvez-moi Mike. Je vais lui faire la peau ! »

**Bella se dépêcha de les entraîner à l'infirmerie, passant entre les clients qui s'étaient tassés pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils virent la porte entrouverte, et des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Bella ouvrit la porte à la volée et ce qu'elle vit la fit bouillir de rage. **

**Mike et Jessica, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, et à moitié déshabillé.**

« Non mais je rêve ! » souffla Bella.

**Les deux amants s'écartèrent et se rhabillèrent. Demetri alla déposer la petite Kelly sur un des lits, puis, s'approcha de Mike et l'attrapa par la nuque, l'obligeant à sortir sans ménager sa force.**

« Hey, aye ça fait mal. Lâche-moi ! » se plaignit Mike.

« Ta gueule et avance ! » claqua Demetri.

**Bella jeta un regard mauvais à Jessica, puis, se retourna vers Kelly. Elle prit sa température, sa tension, ainsi que son taux de glycémie qui était à la limite de la normale.**

« Kelly, tu nages très bien alors, comment t'as fais pour… » demanda Bella sans aller au bout.

« J'ai eu une crampe, et j'avais mal à la tête ! » répondit Kelly. « Je voulais sortir de la piscine, et y avait un monsieur mais quand je me suis retourné, il était plus là. J'étais toute seule. J'ai paniqué et ma crampe m'a fait très mal ! »

« D'accord. » sourit Bella. « Je vais dire à ta maman de t'emmener manger, et ensuite tu vas prendre une douche, te changer et te reposer, d'accord ? » dit Bella.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Kelly.

**Bella lui tendit les bras, et Kelly s'y réfugia alors que Bella la souleva et la serra dans ses bras, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas seuls. Jane, Riley et Alec étaient là ainsi que Sulpicia.**

« Elle va bien ! » dit Bella. « Il faut qu'elle mange et qu'elle se repose. »

« D'accord, merci Bella ! » dit Emmett, qui prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Ma petite chérie, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Papa, c'est pas ta faute ! » dit Kelly en se blottissant contre lui.

« Rose ? » appela Bella.

« Oui ? » fit Rosalie, qui se retourna.

« Repose-toi, toi aussi ! » lui conseilla Bella.

« Merci Bella ! » sourit Rosalie, qui faisait tout pour ne pas craquer.

**Les deux parents s'éloignèrent…**

**Bella se retourna vers Jane et les autres.**

« Qu'est-ce que Mike faisait hors de son poste de surveillance ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jessica ! » se contenta de répondre Jane.

« Je m'en occupe, j'en rêve depuis l'école primaire ! » dit Bella, qui retourna dans l'infirmerie.

**Jessica avait remit son haut ainsi que ses chaussures. Elle était en train de se recoiffer quand Bella revint à l'infirmerie. Elle se planta devant la jeune fille, qui finit par lever les yeux une fois son chignon refait.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« T'as demandé à Mike de te rejoindre. » fit Bella, mais ce n'était pas une question.

« Et alors ? » dit Jessica.

« Et alors ? » répéta Bella. « Et alors ta connerie a failli coûter la vie à une petite fille de sept ans. Ça aurait pu être évité si Mike avait été à son poste. »

« Mike n'est pas le seul sauveteur de ce club que je sache. » répliqua Jessica.

« Là n'est pas la question. » éclata Bella. « Tu as enfreint le règlement en obligeant un employé à quitter son poste de travail. Mike n'a rien à faire à l'infirmerie. »

« Il avait besoin d'une pause. » dit Jessica.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, bon sang. » éclata Bella. « Tu n'es pas la directrice de ce club, tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille pour décider qui a besoin d'une pause ou non. Tu es une infirmière, au même titre que moi, et moi je n'aurais pas commis la faute que tu viens de commettre. C'est une faute professionnelle qui va te coûter ta place. »

« T'en sais rien. » rétorqua Jessica en se levant et en lui faisant face.

« Si je le sais, parce que je connais cette famille, et ils ne laissent aucune seconde chance. » martela Bella. « Ils t'ont fait confiance, à toi et à cet abruti. Ils vous ont engagés tout un été dans cet endroit qu'ils ont construit. _Ça_, c'est leur maison, et tu as trahi leur confiance. Ta connerie a failli coûter la vie à une enfant, et elle serait morte si Demetri n'était pas intervenu. »

**Elle baissa les bras en soupirant.**

« T'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi immature qu'au collège. » dit-elle, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

**Elle s'arrêta devant Jane et sa mère.**

« Elle est à vous ! » leur dit-elle.

**Une porte claqua et la voix de Demetri s'écria :**

_« La prochaine fois pense avec ton cerveau et pas avec ce que t'as entre les jambes ! »_

**Le jeune homme apparut, trempé de la tête aux pieds et les poings serrés.**

« Faut que je me change ! » dit-il.

**Il les dépassa et s'éloigna. Bella lui emboita le pas et le suivit jusqu'aux couloirs des employés. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et fila dans la salle de bain. Bella entra dans la chambre et attendit. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, quand il sortit de la salle de bain en serviette.**

« Tu l'as frappé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas devant mon oncle mais, ça me démangeait. » répondit-il. « Non mais quel abruti. Quitter son poste pour une fille. »

« C'est Mike ! » se contenta de dire Bella. « Qu'est-ce que Aro a décidé ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis parti après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités à ce débile. » souffla-t-il. « Désolé, mais je vais devoir le remplacer. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais remplacer Jessica moi aussi. » dit-elle.

« Je vais annuler la réservation de ce soir et, euh, je la reporte à la semaine prochaine ? » proposa-t-ill.

« Ou alors… » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « On dîne ici, et on va se balader après. »

« T'es vraiment merveilleuse, tu le sais ça ? » sourit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

« Il faut bien s'adapter aux circonstances ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire et entourant ses bras autour de son cou. « A ce soir ! »

**Elle scella cet au revoir d'un baiser.**

**Se moquant de savoir si Jessica était toujours ou non à l'infirmerie, Bella y retourna et mit sa blouse avant de se munir d'un spray et d'un chiffon pour nettoyer le lit sur lequel avait reposé Kelly durant quelques minutes. Prise d'une frénésie du nettoyage, Bella s'attaqua aux autres lits, quand Jane entra dans la pièce.**

« On astique ? » demanda Jane.

« Ouais, ça me calmera, et je suis sûre que cette garce ne le fait jamais. » répondit Bella. « Alors, où est-elle ? »

« En train de faire ses bagages. » dit Jane. « Tu avais raison, on ne donne pas de seconde chance, si la personne ne la mérite pas. »

« Ils ne la méritent pas du tout. » dit Bella.

« Désolé que ça ait gâchée ton jour de congé. » dit Jane.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas va. » la rassura Bella. « Même si cette journée à très bien commencer, je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien se finir. »

« Comment ça elle a très bien commencé ? » demanda Jane.

« Et bien… » fit Bella en se retournant vers son amie. « Avec Demetri on s'est… embrassé ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu raconte ! » la pressa Jane en se hissant sur un lit.

« Hey, je viens de le nettoyer. » s'amusa Bella.

« On s'en fou, raconte ! » insista Jane.

« Bah, y a pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que c'était génial, mais qu'on a dû annuler le dîner de ce soir. » lui apprit-elle.

« Oh non, pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Jane.

« A cause de ce qui s'est passé. » répondit Bella. « Il va reprendre le poste de Mike, moi je vais m'occuper de celui de Jessica alors qu'on devrait se reposer. Ce soir, on sera cuit, mais la soirée n'est pas à proprement annulé. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jane.

« On va quand même dîner ici, et ensuite on ira se promener rien que lui et moi et puis, on verra dans quelle chambre on finira. » répondit Bella, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Bella petite coquine je suis impressionnée. » sourit Jane. « Tu veux que je te donne des capotes ? »

« Arrête ! » dit Bella avant de rire.

« Désolé, mais je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. On attend ça depuis plus de dix ans. » avoua Jane.

« Ouais, Félix m'a dit des trucs qui m'ont fait réfléchir. » dit Bella.

« Et ce que j'ai dit à mon cousin à dû le faire réfléchir lui aussi. » sourit Jane. « Bon, je vais donner des ordres en cuisines. Tu manges ici je suppose ? »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Bella.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Jane.

« Hum, juste un plat équilibré, avec une salade en entrée Miss Volturi, hein ? » fit Bella.

« Oui Miss Swan. » sourit Jane. « Et c'est Madame Volturi-Biers ! »

**Bella lui tira la langue, et Jane répondit de la même façon avant de sortir.**

**Le soir venu, ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Après le repas, Demetri se leva et prit la main de Bella, l'entraînant hors du réfectoire, ignorant le regard des autres et encore moins le sifflement venant de la part de son aîné. Demetri emmena Bella sur le terrain de golf. Les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel. L'air était doux. **

« Dommage que cette soirée ne ce soit pas passé comme on l'avait prévu ! » soupira Demetri.

**Bella se retourna dans ses bras et l'entoura des siens.**

« Je suis sûre qu'on aura d'autres occasions. N'oublie pas que je vais vivre à Albuquerque à temps plein. » lui dit-elle. « Enfin, dès que j'aurais trouvé un appartement, mais ça ce sera à penser plus tard ! »

« T'as encore rien trouvé ? » s'étonna-t-il en l'entourant à son tour de ses bras.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher. » dit-elle.

« T'as qu'à venir à la maison. » proposa-t-il. « Je te rassure il y a pas qu'une seule chambre, mais au moins t'auras pas à chercher quoi que ce soit. En plus j'habite pas loin de l'hôpital. »

« Tu vis seul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Heureusement ! » répondit-il. « Tu me vois, cohabiter avec mon frère et sa petite copine enseignante ? »

« Non ! » admit Bella.

« Alors, t'accepte ou pas ? » voulut-il savoir.

« J'ai le droit d'y réfléchir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-il en souriant. « J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? »

**Elle fit **_**oui **_**de la tête. Demetri se pencha et l'embrassa. Cette fois, Bella le lui rendit sans attendre, fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour avoir un peu d'air, et Demetri en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Bella se sentit fondre sous ce baiser, sous ses caresses. Son corps se colla au sien, avide de contact.**

« Demetri ? » fit Bella.

« Hum ? » dit-il en basculant sa bouche sur son cou.

« On devrait peut-être… aller ailleurs… pour ça… » dit-elle en haletant.

« Ok, si tu veux ! » dit-il, tout aussi à bout de souffle qu'elle. « Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

« Peu importe ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je… j'en ai très envie… mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Tu débloques ou quoi ? » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi. Dix ans c'est trop long ! »

« Alors ne perdons plus de temps ! » dit-elle.

**Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna hors du parcours de golf. Pour éviter d'être vu, Demetri fit faire le tour du bâtiment à Bella et ils entrèrent par un escalier extérieur, qui donnait directement aux couloirs des employés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Bella, qui était la plus proche. La jeune fille sortit sa carte magnétique et l'inséra dans la serrure, qui émit un **_**clic**_** et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre, tirant Demetri avec elle. La porte se referma dans un claquement et Bella se retrouva le dos plaqué contre elle, les lèvres de Demetri dévorant les siennes. Elle s'afférait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, puis la lui retira. Elle l'avait vu très souvent torse nu au cours de l'été, et pas plus tard que le matin même alors qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette. Là déjà elle avait eu du mal à se contrôler et ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle le poussa pour s'écarter de la porte, détacher ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, puis, elle détacha sa robe, qui tomba le long de son corps. Elle portait le haut d'un bikini et un short en jean. **

« Bella tu es… magnifique ! » dit-il.

**Il déglutit lorsqu'il la vit défaire le bouton de son short et de baisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, révélant le bas de son bikini. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui puis, lui baissa son bermuda. Il portait un boxer. Bella fit la moue, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Il sortit ses pieds du vêtement, puis, attrapa Bella par les hanches et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, posant son front contre le sien alors qu'il alla vers le lit. Il les allongea sur le lit, puis reprit la bouche de Bella et lui donna un baiser plus doux, plus langoureux. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et Demetri dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de Bella, qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation de la bouche de son amant sur sa peau, ainsi que de ses mains qui caressaient ses courbes. Son dos se cambra à mesure que la bouche du jeune homme se fraya un chemin le long de sa clavicule, entre ses seins toujours recouvert par son maillot de bain. Demetri parcouru le moindre recoin de son corps, et remonta jusqu'à son cou, quand Bella l'appela d'une petite voix…**

« Hum… »

« Je n'ai pas… de… préservatif… » dit-elle.

**Il se redressa, la regarda dans les yeux et Bella regarda sur sa table de nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une boite rectangulaire s'y trouvait. S'asseyant, Bella tendit le bras et s'empara de la boite. Quelque chose y était écrite au marqueur – **_**HAVE FUN **_**!**

**Bella se mit à rire. Elle regarda Demetri, qui souriait lui aussi.**

« Jane ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Ils rirent à nouveau. Bella sortit un préservatif de la boite, et déposa celle-ci sur la table de nuit et reporta son attention sur Demetri. **

« Prêt, beau gosse ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Il haussa les sourcils, puis, l'allongea et s'allongea sur elle. Il colla son intimité sur celle de Bella, et cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :**

« Je suis prêt depuis dix ans ! »

**Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, et ses mains cherchèrent l'attache du haut du bikini, qu'il défit, libérant sa poitrine. Demetri balança le tissu à travers la chambre, puis, se redressa et fit subir la même chose au bas du bikini. Bella se retrouva entièrement nue. Demetri resta là, à l'observer quelques secondes… des secondes qui furent longues pour Bella, qui finit par porter l'emballage du préservatif à sa bouche, et le coinça entre ses dents. Elle se releva et réussit à faire basculer Demetri sur le dos. Elle déposa le préservatif sur son front, sourit et se pencha à son oreille pour lui rendre les caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué. Elle parcouru son torse, mordilla ses tétons, traça les recoins de ses abdos avec la langue. Bella pouvait le sentir trembler sous sa bouche. Elle alla plus bas et lui enleva son dernier rempart, libérant ainsi son membre déjà bien érigé. Bella attrapa le préservatif, l'ouvrit et l'enroula elle-même sur le sexe de Demetri, qui n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva, assis, et attira Bella en prenant son visage entre ses mains puissantes et l'embrassa avec force. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de force, et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, puis sur le dos. Ses jambes s'écartèrent et Demetri se présenta à son entrée.**

**Elle était déjà humide et prête à l'accueillir en elle. Elle le sentit pousser avec douceur les parois de son sexe. C'était trop peu et Bella était impatiente de le sentir entièrement en elle, mais elle prit son mal en patience et attendit. Sans la lâcher du regard, Demetri la pénétra un peu plus, puis ressortit et entra à nouveau en elle jusqu'à buter entièrement au fond de son ventre. La sensation fut à la fois étrange et délicieuse. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le souffle court, la peau transpirante et l'envie grandissante de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Bella passa ses bras sous ses épaules et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos. Demetri se mouva en elle à cet instant même, les faisant gémir tous les deux à l'unisson. Aucun drap, aucun tissu ne recouvrait leurs corps nus. Les bras emmêlés, leurs mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau, leur bouche se cherchant pour un baiser langoureux. Seul le bruit des claquements de leurs hanches se faisait entendre. Les gémissements de plaisir, rauque et essoufflés emplirent la chambre, jusqu'à être étouffé par un baiser sensuel. Bella resserra ses jambes, les remontant le long de son corps, ne voulant pas perdre une seule goutte de cette délicieuse étreinte. Des années d'abstinences, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, se firent ressentir dans cette danse charnelle. **

**L'orgasme les envahit au même moment. Bella se cambra en se laissant submerger par la jouissance, et Demetri se déversa dans son préservatif tout en se cambrant et en laissant une plainte de soulagement sortir de sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur Bella, qui referma à nouveau bras et jambes autour de lui. L'effervescence retomba petit à petit. Leur respiration reprit un rythme normal. Les tremblements cessèrent. Ils s'écartèrent petit à petit, et Demetri se retira entièrement de Bella, avant de se lever du lit et d'aller jeter le préservatif dans les toilettes… mais Bella l'avait suivit alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se plaça derrière et l'entoura de ses petits bras, embrassant son dos. Le désir que Demetri cachait en lui depuis dix ans le frappa comme une flèche en plein cœur. Il se retourna, prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa ramener jusqu'à la chambre. Demetri tendit le bras sur la table de nuit et attrapa un préservatif, qu'il enfila et entra à nouveau en Bella…**

**Allongés l'un face à l'autre sous les draps, les deux amants se regardaient, sans dire un mot… jusqu'à ce que Bella ne laissa échapper un bâillement.**

« Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. » chuchota Demetri.

« Reste ! » quémanda Bella d'une petite voix.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. » la rassura-t-il.

**Bella se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit aussitôt, heureuse, comblée, et prête à lui dire **_**Je t'aime !**_

**Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule. Peut-être la nuit dernière avait été un rêve… Consciente qu'elle devait aller travailler, elle sortit du lit, nue, et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, se brosser les dents et se vider une vessie pleine. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un jean troué aux genoux, et un t-shirt. Elle lassa ses chaussures, et mit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et Demetri entra sans attendre. Lui attrapant la taille, il la colla contre lui et captura sa bouche d'un baiser impatient. Non, ça n'avait pas été un rêve !**

« Salut beauté ! » dit-il en mettant fin au baiser.

« Salut beau gosse. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Cette nuit a été la meilleure de ma vie. » lui dit-il.

« A moi aussi. » dit-elle, avant de devenir sérieuse. « Je t'aime ! »

« Tu… tu te rends compte qu'en me disant ça, t'es coincé avec moi ? » souleva-t-il.

« Je sais, et je suis d'accord pour habiter chez toi ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux. » dit-il. « Je sais que ça va être assez dur, vu que je n'ai pas fini mon internat et que tu vas intégrer un service difficile… mais on y arrivera, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Un pas devant l'autre ! » dit-elle.

**Il sourit, alors qu'elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa !**

_**31 août 2012 !**_

**Les vacances étaient terminées. Les derniers vacanciers partirent très tôt après avoir rendus la clé des bungalows ou des chambres et payés la note. Encore un bel été bien réussi pour les Volturi, malgré l'incident qui leur avait fait prendre une décision drastique en virant Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. Bien que le club était le lieu d'habitation d'Aro et Sulpicia, il était temps pour Alec, Irina, Jane, Riley, Félix et Demetri de repartirent et réintégrer leur chez eux… ainsi que Bella, qui allait investir l'appartement de son petit ami.**

**Leur histoire bien sûr, avait été étalée au grand jour, ce qui en avait ravi plus d'un… dont Jane qui fut la plus heureuse.**

« Je veux tous les détails ! » avait-elle dit à Bella, un après-midi à l'infirmerie.

**Le dernier jour étant donc arrivé, Bella avait laissé l'infirmerie en bon étant, laissant ses notes bien en vue sur le bureau pour Sulpicia. Elle rameuta ses valises jusqu'au parking, faisant plusieurs voyages avant de tout mettre dans sa voiture. Sortant son portable de son sac, elle envoya un texto à son père, quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille.**

« Prête à commencer une vie à deux ? » demanda Demetri.

**Elle se retourna dans ses bras.**

« Oui, je suis prête. » répondit-elle. « Mais attention, je peux être une vraie emmerdeuse si je veux. »

« Je prends le risque. » s'amusa-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Elle lui tendit les clés de sa voiture, sachant qu'au début des vacances il était arrivé dans la voiture de son frère. Il s'empara des clés, et Bella fit le tour du véhicule pour passer du côté passager. Chacun retournait à sa voiture par paire, comme Jane avec Riley et Alec avec Irina, ou seul comme Félix, dont la fiancée était à Prague. **

**Demetri mit le contact, puis, regarda Bella, et lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il fit sortir la voiture du club, salua son oncle et sa tante au passage, puis, la voiture dévala la route, en direction de la ville, là où la réalité reprendrait vie.**

**Ils s'étaient connus au collège, et aujourd'hui, dix ans après avoir été séparé, ils allaient vivre une vie à deux. Construire un avenir ensemble, en laissant derrière eux leurs regrets de lycée !**

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Avez-vous aimé le fait qu'ils soient tous humains ?

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
